1. Technical Field
The subject invention is directed to a connector. More particularly, the invention is directed to a connector for connecting hollow fence parts together such as a section of fence having a hollow cross support to a hollow vertical support or post, or hollow individual spindles to the hollow cross supports. Specifically, the invention is related to a connector with a pair of retractable, inward facing butterfly arms at each end of the connector whereby one pair is insertable into each of the hollow fence parts for securing the spindles to the cross supports, and the cross supports to the post by expanding once inserted into each hollow area.
2. Background Information
The use of fences in various forms has been known for thousands of years since the advent of land holding and animal domestication. Specifically, kings have used fences and other walls to secure their kingdoms by preventing entry by outsiders including enemies, while farmers have used fences to contain their livestock within a certain area and prohibit entry of predators into said area.
In more recent times farmers use of fences has continued, while use by others has grown. Residential use of fences, such as by home owners, also continues to grow. A second area of significant growth is by business owners who are desirous of keeping thieves, burglars and vagrants away from their inventory and buildings.
The types of fences used by these various users range from more secure types such as chain-link fences with or without barbed wire add-ons, and wrought iron gates to more decorative types such as cedar lapped fences, and picket fences. The metal fences such as chain-link tend to rust and generally are not aesthetically pleasing. The wood fences tend to need constant maintenance including painting or staining, and eventually replacement of rotted portions. In addition, both types are generally time consuming to build, and require nails, bolts, wire, or other difficult to use, time consuming to install, and difficult to hide fasteners to connect each section of fence to a vertical support.